


空 の 海

by RainyRain123



Series: Sayonara no Natsu project [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Vignette
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/RainyRain123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laut membawa perasaan mereka dalam gelombang tanpa akhir. [LeviHan, au, vinyet] #4</p>
            </blockquote>





	空 の 海

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic.
> 
> Note: au, vinyet, mention of pdii. Ini cerita keempat yang saya buat berdasarkan lagu Sayonara no Natsu milik Aoi Teshima. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca.

**空** **の** **海**

(Sea of Sky)

_a LeviHan fanfiction_

* * *

 

Sebuah pesawat kertas bergoyang pelan di atas air.

Dermaga kayu di tengah malam itu tampak sama sekali tidak seram, meski sumber pengerangan paling nyata hanyalah lentera tua yang bergoyang dalam keredapan. Hanji merasakannya. Pemuda itu datang, duduk dekat di sampingnya—terlalu dekat sampai gadis itu bisa merasakan telapak kakinya yang tercelup air disenggol pelan oleh telapak kaki lain. Tidak ada kata, hanya suara peluit seorang pelaut tua yang terlalu mabuk untuk memperhatikan mereka.

“Kau tidak harus pergi, kau tahu.” Hanji akhirnya melontarkan pendapat, serak. Hanya bermodal nekat yang agaknya melempem kena angin malam. “Kita _berdua_ bisa kabur ke gunung, atau berlayar di lautan. Ada cara untuk menghindari besok.”

Levi tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat, Hanji yakin. Dalam bentangan masa bertajuk liburan musim panas yang dijelangnya bertahun-tahun di desa ini, Hanji sudah mengerti Levi lebih dari dia tahu bagaimana caranya bernapas, atau apa itu langit …

Tanpa suara, Levi mengeluarkan perahu kertas kecil dari kantung celananya, mencelupkan benda itu ke laut, tepat di samping pesawat kertas Hanji. “Berceritalah, mata empat. Apa saja.” Dia meminta semudah Hanji menoleh dan menggigit bibir.

“Bulan depan mereka akan menikahkanku dengan seorang penerbang.” Tanpa terduga, lidahnya sama sekali tidak kelu. “Namanya Erwin Smith. Dia dulunya senior di sekolahku di kota. Dia pria yang baik dan divisi militernya akan bergabung dengan perang seminggu setelah kami menikah. Jika dia kembali …,” suara Hanji tersangkut di tenggorokan, menjadi gumpalan yang dapat meledak berupa isak, “jika dia kembali, dia akan membawaku terbang.”

Sunyi.

“… Itu bagus, mata empat. bagaimanapun, yang bisa kulakukan hanya membawamu ke laut.”

Ya, itu bagus. Mimpinya untuk merenangi langit bisa terwujud. Langit, yang sejak dulu dia cintai bisa dia gapai. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia akan melihat awan dari atas, atau bahkan menembusnya, dan melihat sisi lain dunia yang dilingkupi kubah megah berwarna biru itu. Levi yang seorang kapten kapal tidak akan membantunya mencapai langit. Hanji tahu, tapi tetap saja dia sesegukan dalam keputus-asaan karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dirasakan.

Levi hanya berupa sosok buram yang ditangkap visinya, yang sekarang berkamuflase seperti batu karang. Dari dulu makhluk satu itu tidak pernah bisa mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan dengan benar. Dia akan mendesis, mendengus untuk berkata dia mengerti. Dia akan berdecak, berteriak saat Hanji mengacaukan markas rahasia mereka. Dia akan pergi dengan kapal perang besok, untuk mengangkat senjata. Dia akan menembak, bersembunyi, menyusun strategi, mengumpat, bertarung, berdarah-darah. Dan siapa yang tahu apa dia akan kembali pulang untuk menemui Hanji?

“Kau tetap pengecut, Levi.”

Terdorong kesal dan menderita, Hanji melompat ke air dangkal di bawah dermaga. Dilemparnya kuat-kuat air laut ke wajah pemuda itu, membuatnya kaget dan tersedak, sampai terbatuk. Hanji tidak tahu lagi mana air mata dan mana air laut di wajahnya, saat dunia melingkupinya dengan binar ganjil yang tidak nyata dan menghantam dadanya hingga meledak. Dia tidak tahu, tidak perlu tahu.

“Kalau kau begitu suka aku pulang ke kota, kau seharusnya mengatakan itu enam tahun lalu! Kau seharusnya tidak membiarkanku mengganggumu di markas rahasia itu! Kau seharusnya tidak mengajakku berburu _seaglass_ , bermain di pantai, berkejaran di bukit gandum! Kau seharusnya memintaku untuk tidak pernah menuliskan namamu dalam hidupku! Dan kau tidak perlu ke sini hanya untuk berkata kau senang aku pergi dan menikah dengan orang lain, pengecut!”

Hanji berteriak. Pada langit yang dia cintai, pada laut yang akan mengambil Levi darinya, dan pada Levi yang tetap saja bodoh sampai akhir. Begitu bodohnya sampai dia hanya menatap Hanji dengan pandangan kosong dan ikut terjun ke air bersamanya.

"Tetaplah di sini, kacamata.” Levi mengangkat tangan dinginnya, menyapukannya ke wajah Hanji, membingkainya, sebelum membuat gadis yang lebih tinggi itu membungkuk. “ _Tetaplah bersamaku_."

Di antara sentuhan canggung sejak mereka saling mengenal dulu, ciuman Levi terasa lebih sederhana dan penuh rasa bersalah, juga bau laut. Tangannya yang lebih banyak digunakan untuk membersihkan debu, sekarang menggantung lembut di sekeliling tubuh Hanji, mendekapnya, isyarat bisu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Hanji tahu melebihi siapa pun, bahwa semua tidak akan pernah mudah untuk mereka.

Dan dia tahu Levi sadar, bahwa tidak akan ada hari esok untuk mereka bersama.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku sayang padamu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Levi ... _Aku mencintaimu_ ..."

Laut membawa perasaan mereka dalam gelombang tanpa akhir. Hanyut, melarut dalam debur, gulungan, pecahan, dan buih ombak. Tidak ada janji yang harus ditepati, atau sumpah yang mengikat sampai mati. Tetapi di sana, di atas laut yang memantulkan sosok langit, sepasang pesawat dan perahu kertas berlayar dalam keheningan abadi.

End


End file.
